pokemon wrath of chaos
by blood feind
Summary: this story will never be completed sry
1. chapter one truth of chaos

Pokemon wrath of chaos

summery:dawn and Paul have just started dating and everything is going well then dawn's piplup evolves, but not into a primplup into what looks like a 17 year old girl made of water and she apparently has a bounty on her head so it cases a Little tension in Paul and dawns relation ship. also dawn aren't living together hes just staying over, and hes sleeping on the floor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi Ash.

May their you are have you seen dawn?

Actually no come to think of it i haven't seen Paul ether.

Weird?

"have you herd the who the grand festival finalists"said a girl

ya dawn, may, ash "!"

he made it?

ya it surprised me to. O and

someone who stayed anonymous. O M G i totally forgot about that. I need to practice.

Don't wherry dawn you'll do great.

thanks Paul.

Hay dawn, Paul their you are. "!"hayyy ash -_-' uuuu what are you doing hear.

getting ready to train Du ash said with a smart remark.

common dawn lets train.

k "great i hope i beat ash ore he'll never let me live it down". Go riolu, go piplup. Aura sphere then throw it up with force Palm fallow it now shadow ball to launch them bolth foreword. piplup hairdo pump..... What happened piplup pip, riiiiioluuuuu _

yes i win. i new you'd win dawn.

Paul did you just call her dawn. U Ur um.

Wait a sec i know whats going on. !!!. your Finlay being nice. right right exactly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 day later

ring ring dawn your tern to get the door, you Paul.

Fine. ring ring I'm coming. max.

hi what are you doing hear? i got my first Pokemon.

cool which one. ralts. how.

i saved him wen i was younger he came to me, o and today is the grand festival 30 minuets.

what. OK see ya. o its in snow point.

ofcors. by. dawn wake up grand festival is in 30 Minute's.

hu WA ! WHAT. COME ON GET READY.

"SLAP" OW.

GET OUT OF MY ROOM.

OK OK sorry. 20 minutes later hurry hurry its in snow point.

of course. come on alakazam telaport 9 min later. were hear.

you just made it.

thank arseus we made it

your up next.

k. good luck OK "kiss" AAA.

o_o! O...M...G "Max thoughts":Paul and dawn are dating may has to hear this.

remarkable, perfect, nothing like it. Next up Dawn and piplup.

piplup spotlight. what!! hey piplups evolving. WA huh uh what were am I? piplup I-i.

don't call me that i am the grate princess of water chaos the next goddess of water.

and your a piplup o.

no I'm from chaos and i was sealed into the form of a piplup because i have a bounty on me so i was sealed for protection.

rrriiight.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" you should listen to her.

look garatena.

actually im the chaos god of darkness.

AAAAAAAAAaaaa. are you OK.

fire chaos come near. now I'm getting weaker we got to help her. Paul grab her legs. lets go.

**EARTH QUAKE. **

**dawn look out! nooooo **"Paul pushes dawn out of garentena's foot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what will happen will Paul live or get crushed and why is a sqwrle fiering a flame thrower plz rate for next one. sqwerl =3


	2. the truth kirons father frost's death

flair=girl

frost=girl

torockin=boy

regno=boy

(dark figur)kiron=boy

__________________________________________________________

"PAUL....PAUL.....Paul are you OK" said dawn worried?

"What happened"? "I don't w-wait"

wait I remember" Paul said *flash back* No. Paul.......Dark pulse.

is that d-darkri? "uuuuhe did it" said a dark figure.

That's a squirrel. Aw forget it dark void.

that's it I wonder what happened to...! Wares piplup, aw come on.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHA-c-ca-AK. I'm getting to old for this". Wow you think chains can hold me regno (daemon lord) I'm made of water. "I know that frost, fire come say hello to are guest. Flair. F-flair listen to me. Flair is no more now she is my fire minion. Sand make a more use full cage... hehehe sand absorbs water" regno said with an evil grin." Flair, Torockin get the information

at all costs. But keep her alive and watch her temper I don't want her to flud the place, and I'm still sore from fighting her Father" he said in a worried tone. "hehe sand chains, pyres seal" flair and rock (torockin) chanted. "stop struggling". "why to tough fore you"? frost said sounding sarcastic. "aaarrghh SHUT IT! LIKE ANYONE CAN SAVE YOU!" torockin shouted obviously enraged. "Calm down rock remember if she gets angry were in trouble", flair scolded. "Right but who can save her"? he said curiously. "I have plans" frost said. "what your knight in shining armor kiron"? he said chuckling. (no no don't say.... that) flair whispered. ......"WHAT **WHAAAAT**" frost screeched. "Told ya -_-' ". RAAAAAAAAA, "OCEANS FURYYYYYYY.""noooooooo" flair and rock said falling to the ground dead. "I-I'm sorry ... Friends." frost said crying. then with a last look back she left. "frost their you are ooo i was sooo worried" Dawn said in a frightened tone. "Hi". "Whats wrong frost" Paul said noticing her worried tone. " nothing ... just tired". " o ok" dawns voice still trembling. "dawn." "ya frost." "go away." "what why" dawn said. "Your crying, frost are you OK" Paul wondered. then bursting into tears frost said"hes coming for me' and he'll kill anyone in his way, i don't want to be responsible for your death just like kiron." "awwww don't cry, Their Their it will be OK i promise." dawn said caring. "thank you".

That night. (dream) frost was in an old place, ruins, she saw her friends flair, rock, siara, D.N., thunder, paul, and dawn hanging chained to the side of a cliff, then saw a dark figurehanging over a volcano. 'kiron" frost shouted. "frost... choose your Friend ore the love of your life. " RUHAHAHAHAHAAAA." said regno feeling superior.

real life

"no...NO....NOOOOOOOOOOO." "frost whats wrong wake up." Paul said frightened. "wa...Paul." frost said faintly. "you had a nightmare." "hu your bleeding." paul said surprised. "Hu no that's just .... aaa but....no, noooo. AAAAAAAAAAAAA." frost screeched standing instantly. "wa" "dawn help frost is glowing".Paul surprised, wen she changed into a young girl. Black hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. "o.m.g. , man her skin is pale." paul said in surprise. ",ow", "that's just rude Paul." dawn said angrily. " hu... theirs no sun in are solar system, elements don't need the sun. We support each other." "wow". "this is my humanoid form." "their are three forms Royal, battle, and humanoid. since im in this form that means its almost time." "time for what?" Dawn confused. "zio"... "night of demands." "that sounds frightening." dawn said interrupting. "it is," "zio will come element by element, first the earth will crack, second water will boil then overflow, third plants will instantly com-bust, forth lightning will fry the earth, fifth tornado's will form, sixth light will over lode, seventh darkness will fall, finally all sealed demands will arise then fear will arrive and wipe out all life, then i kill my self to seal them back this only happens every 100 mil. years give or take."

"sir." "yes" said a dark voice. "we found a large grupe of armerd men, thay look like dragon slayers. and one leading them." "perfect bring him heir." "the others?" "kill them all then bring them, im getting hungry." "**RAHAHAHAHAHAH.**" "TIME for reveng"

-----------------------------

short hu. pleeeez comment im almost redy for my next chapter it wll be soon thnx =3 XD


	3. kiron?

"hay frost follow me i found somthing ." "relly kiron wha... hu wait up" frost yelled in a good mood. "hey whuts up kiron?" "I found this strang stone, its glowing." kiron eclaimed. "its butifull, lets tell my mom and your parents too ." frost said darting to the beach. "ok". "hu ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!." "frost whats ro- o my god" kiron mumbled scared. "MOM!" frost screeched. "frost run" frosts mother screemed. "son take frost away protect her save he-ack" kirons father said being stabed. "mom, dad" kiron wimperd on the brink of crying. "mom" frost repeted. kiron and frost fled from the dragon slayer who had just killd thair parents. "frost stop crying s-stop i-its going to be ok." kiron said starting to cry. "cers you dragon slayer cers you to hell. you killd my parents, but you killed frost's mother thats were you crossed the line. next time i see you i swear i will kill you and get reveng raaaaa." kiron ranted. "stop kiron its no use." "shut up they killed your mother do you even care."kiron rored "hu". "of cors but- aaa." frost tried to explain but kiron was pissed and pushed her across the cave herting her. "aaa!"

"no frost sorry i."

"im bleeding." frost wimperd scared.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" frost scremed. "what happend? frost." dawn scremed in reaction. "I-I dont know. i think i had a night mare." frost wisperd.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ".

"wow paul is a heve sleeper." dawn snicerd. "what was your dream about?"

"i cant remember but I think I know who saved paul." frost shiverd still frightend.

"who?" dawn stressed.

"his name is kiron. i knew him as a little girl but wen a dragon slayer he freked and i never saw him again." frost started crying.

"wa what happend?" paul moned grumpy.

"frost had a night mare." dawn said

"Hu aaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" frost screached.

"what!" paul stamering.

"he-hes hunting. at the sematary." frost said roboticly.

"who?"

"k-kir-on" frost choced out.

"what! wait what do you mean?" dawn questiond.

"kiron has ... changed insted of nice kind and karing hes mean evil and sukes the life force out of your body." frost said.

"crap" paul said bored.

frost looked thruw a window and commanded "lets go time is short" frost took out a small phone and dialed.

"well need pokemon" dawn reported worried.

"unless you want them dead i dont sugjest it." frost said then stopped to talk on her phone.

"hellow ya its frost lisen kiron is near me i need you to bring the others. ok, by thundora."

"who was that?" dawn asked.

"a frend."

"NOW LETS GO" frost scraemed.

at the semitary.

"come on dragon slayer lets go" said a dark best.

" ya master kiron wants to have a little chat with you." said another one.

" he sent you. then let me fight him i killed his parents now ill finish the job rahahahahahaaaa." the dragon slayer zodia chucled.

"y you cant-" some won cut him off.

"l-lord kiron im sorry." the demon said.

"you are an insult die." kiron wisperd.

"n-no sir im sorry no-naaaaaaa"

"pathetic" kiron wisperd.

"you just killed your solder." zodia rored.

"and"

"you you monster diiiiiiiiiiiiiiie" zodia screamed.

"STOOOOP" dawn yelled.

"hm" kiron terned.

"dont let down your gard" zodia said sarcastic.

" shush chaty monky." kiron said putting a sound proof wall in front of zodia. " now ... whats your name?" kiron bent down happy. (note kiron is way taller then dawn).

"a-uu dawn."

" so dawn whos your freaind?" kiron asked.

" paul but-"

"hes right behind you." kiron said.

"dawn, paul. get away if he lookes you in the eye he'll suck out your life force." frost shouted.

"f-frost. hehehehe-hahahahaha. frost remember me?" kiron asked alittle insane.

"k-kiron, kiron you you'v changed." frost wimperd.

"raaaaa finally loos die scum... a-ack." zodia said befor kiron killed him by looking him in the eye.

"this isint zodia its an imposter." kiron grunted.

"kiron stop so said the next avators. windos of the sky, itorra ruller of ice, digora of light, pulkaluga of time and space, gorguts of steel, and thundora of thunder and lightning. the next deatys." thay all said.

" well if it isent my old i have to go buby." kiron said .

"ooook owkwored." thundora said.

" hey frost long time no see."

---------------------------------------

pleeeeeeeeeez reveiw i worked relly hard. PLEZZZZZZZZ.


End file.
